Open your eyes
by Shimmyshimmy
Summary: Every time she sees Chloe with someone else, she feels a little more hollow inside, what will it take to end this suffering?
1. Chapter 1

Side note - It starts off as an observation but it becomes (you) who will take part as the character.

3:02AM- December 2, Her Birthday

_Pale hands grip the steering wheel; a tear escapes her eye every now and then. The December air is quite a bit overwhelming at first, but then she decides she likes the feeling of the wind blowing through your luscious brown hair. The highway is completely empty as she starts her voyage up north._

Curious as to why she's crying, correct?

Well, there are 2 reasons

Rewind - 4 hours before

You thought your night would be perfect because it'd be spent celebrating with the small group of people who you can really call your friends...and that one special person who you were (secretly) falling for, right?

Wrong

It ended up being you, sitting at a booth alone watching your drunk friends make a fool of themselves on the dance floor.

Your crush comes up and sits down next to you (A little too closely for that matter) and wraps her arms around your neck. You notice that your heartbeat becomes a little faster and your palms get a little sweatier. As she leans in; her lips press firmly against your ear (almost like kissing, wait was it a kiss?) and she pulls away ever so slightly and whispers "Come dance with me, Birthday Princess." You try not to look into the way she's staring at you; a sly smile comes to play at her lips and you swear you see a glint of lust and desire in her light crystal blue eyes. In that moment it takes every ounce of you to refrain from saying those very words that have been engraved in your brain.

She giggles as she notices how flustered you've become and takes pity on you, but before she leaves she gives you 2 kisses, one on your cheek and another on the corner of your mouth, getting up to leave she winks and her ever so red hair has disappeared yet again into the swarm of grinding bodies.

In a daze you walk to the bathroom and stare at yourself in the mirror. You hate yourself for feeling this way, but you can't help it. You splash cold water on your face and just continue to stare. 12 minutes have passed and you're still deep in thought. You convince yourself that maybe she does like you, so you finally get the courage to tell her you...may actually be in love with her.

You count every step you take and so far you've gotten to 17 before your feet get stuck in place. It takes a few moments for your brain to catch up with your eyes but when it does, you wish you never agreed to go out for your birthday.

As you see your lover make out furiously in the middle of the dance floor with someone who'd probably be nothing but an overnight fling, you can literally feel your heart shriveling to the size of a raisin. She **promised** you two would go stargaze immediately after the club, but there she is...not with you.

Your face portrays a palate of emotions; first confusion, anger, pain then finally ending with defeat as your shoulders slump.

Your blonde uptight "friend" saw it all and grabbed your hand and guided you outside. You both sat down, breathing in the crisp, chilly December air.

You try to stop the tears, but it's a lost cause. You can compare it similar to a broken dam ( It starts as a little trickle, but eventually it bursts ceasing to ever stop.) Surprisingly, your "friend"...(Or more like someone you always argue about the set list with) pulls you in for a hug and you end up resting your head on her shoulder. 15 minutes pass and you two are still hugging, exchanging no words. Your ringtone disrupts the silence and you disengage from the hug. You pull out the phone and the time displays 12:01AM and it's a message from your mother telling her to call you.

Staring at the message, you dial her number and she picks up immediately. You were honestly expecting to hear a "Happy Birthday" but instead you hear a raspy hello, something you only hear when she's been crying. Whenever your mother cries, it's always something bad, so you decide to stay quiet because you don't trust your voice at this moment.

A moment passes as her sobs start up again, it's hard to comprehend, but when you do , there is nothing left of where your heart is supposed to be

_Your grandmother has passed away_

The very first person you've told about her and how you may be falling in love, the one who supported you through everything has now passed away. It hurts, it really does.

You close your watery eyes and take a shaky breath. Your voice is small, and your throat feels tight but you ignore the discomfort and speak anyway "I'm coming to the funeral." More silence passes and you speak again "Mom...Please be strong, I love you so much." Your mom takes a deep breath "Please be safe, I can't imagine losing y-you too, I love you honey." You look at your "friend" and she gives a sy0mpathetic nod that it's okay to go. But before you leave, you look at her with pleading eyes.

"Aubrey...**Promise me**...just please, just don't tell any of the girls any of this, I don't know when I'll be back, but keep them from worrying or trying to find me...especially Chloe."

The look she gives is one of pain, but she knows you need to go so she nods.."Happy Birthday, Beca..Please be safe" she says before getting up and going back in


	2. Chapter 2

12:47AM - it reads as you drive your truck back down to your dorm. You collapse onto your bed and curl into a sobbing mess

It has been two hours since you've first gotten home and the hollow feeling inside you is taking its place. With all your strength you get up and pack for your sorrowful trip.

* * *

2:54AM - You look at your cell and notice 6 new messages and 3 new calls, each probably from the "friends" or lack of friends that you have actually made. You decide to turn your phone off, as you won't be focusing on anyone but you and your family for the next week? 2 weeks? who knows? Usually music would help but for some reason, the CD's containing your mixes remain untouched and you didn't bother to bring your laptop. The silence is distracting and at some point you wait for something (like a dead body or something) to fly out of nowhere and hit the windshield, breaking the silence...but that point never comes.

* * *

Present - 3:03AM - Usually you'd find driving really relaxing, but it's different this time. You focus on the vast emptiness of black that surrounds you and your car, and your eyes are never taken off of the road. You don't know which reason is making you cry more, so you try and shut your brain off...and of course that's a fail.

* * *

16 hours later - You know things aren't ok, but at least your tears have subsided. Little do you know that there's a guilt ridden friend back at home who regrets getting wasted and sleeping with them rather than spend time with you, like she **promised**. She calls many times apologizing and leaving voicemails but they all of course remain unanswered. She still thinks you're holding a grudge in your dorm and accepts you need a little space, cause she thinks you're mad at her, but in reality, you're sad at her (Is that even a saying?) You're sad at her because she's wasting time sleeping with some stranger when she could be with you, And be treated with so much more love and respect than anyone else could've gave her.

* * *

10:16PM - Later that night you make it to New York and drive straight to your mother's house. When you open the door you see her at the dining table staring off into space, and frankly, she looks no better than you. Setting your bags down, you walk over and give her a hug. And she slowly starts letting her strong exterior down and wails like a baby. She's like this for another hour, and you completely understand. When she finally stops, you guide her to her room and snuggly tuck her in. You watch as sleep encompasses her and you give her a lovingly gentle kiss on the forehead. As you do this, your heart kind of hearts, cause you long to do this to Chloe, but she isn't yours. And she'll never be.

And that's when the tears start again

Ah, the familiar feeling of heart break starts again

And maybe...it's here to stay


	3. Chapter 3

3:16AM- Your eyes flutter open and you adjust to the darkness in your bedroom. You're tired but your brain remains awake; Slowly getting up from your bed you look out the window and notice the downpour, falling heavily onto your window. If you had to make a list about things you loved about winter, then it'd never end. But, your number one favorite thing about winter is the exhilarating feeling of icy cold drops falling onto your face. Retreating from the window you fish through your suitcase, digging out a tattered notebook from the very bottom, no one knows but you've always had a joy in writing.

Clutching the notebook in your hand you grab your wallet from the dresser and make your way down the hallway, but first you check on your mom, and you're glad to see that she's still sleeping soundly. As you close the front door, you start walking to that little coffee shop a block away from your house. Getting your coffee, you take a seat by the large window near the back and stare outside. Feeling creative, you decide to write a poem

_**Every so often when rain comes**_

_**People grimace and try to avoid it**_

_**Though, not many people realize rain is such a lovely thing**_

_**Just the sound of it can bring back cherished memories**_

Setting your pen down, you continue to stare off in space, subconsciously playing with the necklace around your neck. It's a small golden locket engraved with a cursive B. A smile plays at your lips as your remember how you received it.

* * *

Flashback- December 19th - 7:19PM - She shot you a text asking if you could help her find something, and you decided to answer back after you've finished your mixes, but two minutes later she shot you another one, a little more urgent this time, and a minute after that practically begging you to come over and help her. Walking out of your dorm, it's pretty chilly and the sky is a dark gray.

That's when the first drop hits you and you quicken your pace to her dorm, by the time you get there, you see her on the grass, oh her hands and knees frantically searching. Kneeling down she looks up at you, and you can tell she's been crying from all the stress this little lost thing has given her. You two are both drenched and you convince her to come inside before she gets sick, a look of defeat flashes across her face, and she accepts.

Once at her dorm, you both dry off and sit across each other on her couch. A moment of silence passes as she starts "It was a locket I bought for someone who's so special to me..".."And it's gone forever, I wanted to give it to them before they left for break." You can't help but feel kind of sad, not only that the gift is gone...but it was for someone much more important that you.

You comfort her for two hours saying that the person would understand and they shouldn't be so mad. She nods and you tell her you have to get back to your dorm to finish packing for New York tomorrow. As she follows behind, you turn around to give her a hug and she's crying again. You smile softly and wrap her in a hug, and it's really strange this time, because she's crying into your neck, and clinging onto your clothes like she'll never see you again. Usually it's a 5 second "K, see ya" hug but now it's more like a "I'm being deployed for 9 months type of hug." But you try not to think about the difference cause Chloe is Chloe and she's always so touchy feely. Maybe this time is different because she's sad and needs a shoulder to cry on. You assure again that they'll be fine and slip out the door.

Walking back to your dorm, you pass by a street lamp and notice a small shiny object reflecting in the grass, It's a golden locket and has a small cursive "B" on it. You observe it and find a small note written inside the locket.

_**"Stay sweet, always"**_

Setting it down on your dresser, you hop into bed praying that it's Chloe's and that it was meant to be given to you...But then you remember her boyfriend and your hopes come crashing down...Wait, what was his name? Brad? Ben? Braxton?

The next morning you walk up to her dorm, and you're greeted by her boyfriend (Oh God, of all people.) He rolls his eyes at the sight of you and goes to sit down, watching football. When they first started dating two months ago you were sad, but not as much as you are now.

_Isn't funny how the main source of your happiness could also be the main source of your pain?_

Before going into the kitchen you discretely slide a small black box under the tree and walk in. When she sees you, she give a bright smile and you can feel your heart hammering. You two talk for a few minutes or so before her boyfriend calls for her. Annoyed she answers "Tom, what do you want?" And he answers with someone completely incoherent or whatever, cause you're so confused as to who the gift is for...since his name obviously does not start with a B.

As she's talking to him in the living room, you decide to leave as well, but you leave a note on the counter along with the necklace.  
**"**_**Couldn't stay much longer, I have to leave in couple of minutes, Let's not try to lose this next time, right? Happy Hols xx, P.S. I can't think of anyone close to you with a B? "**_

She was about to ask what made you decide to come visit before leaving and her eyes are immediately downcast as she finds you nowhere in sight. Her mood jumps when she sees the necklace and a note from you.

As you're strolling down your luggage to your car you hear shrieking and turn around to see a very happy Chloe hollering your name. It's pleasant but a definite surprise to say the least.

Finally catching up to you, she tackles you in a hug and goes on and on saying you're the absolute best. But then she says how painful it is to explain how oblivious you are to absolutely everything. Without another word she gives you the locket and hugs you. "It's for **you**, dummy!" Even though she just insulted you, you find it very endearing and smile even wider.

You are pulled out of your thoughts when you notice a very attentive Jessie sitting across from you, a look of awe in his face. At first you're surprised, and find it very creepy but remember that he came a week earlier for his mom's knee surgery.

That little coffee shop was a place you and him went to often as teenagers, and you two always sat at the same table close to the back of the shop where the large window was.

He spoke up, a smile still on his face "Still thinking of her, huh?"

You look down at your coffee "What else is new?".."Same ol' shit, flirting with me, then going off with someone else who could give less than a shit about her."

"Maybe she has a reason?"

"Yeah I doubt it, I mean I don't think she's exactly aware of my feelings..so yah."

"Well...maybe you aren't exactly aware of hers, yah?" He replies mocking a little

You two talked for a few more hours and decided to break it off, walking into the house you head for your room and collapse on your bed.

You haven't felt this drained (Emotionally and Physically) since your father left...


	4. Chapter 4

December 10th - 7:30PM

It's the day of your grandma's funeral. And instead of sobbing uncontrollably, you find yourself smiling. It's a faint smile, but a smile none the less. You're smiling because even though she's dead, she looks the best she has in so long. You're smiling because she isn't suffering from lung cancer anymore, and you're happy she's in a better place. You're smiling because of the memories you two shared with one another, and you couldn't have asked for a better grandma.

As you look down, you glance over the new tattoo you decided to get 3 days prior. It's on the same arm as your grasshopper tattoo and is now placed on your wrist. The elegant cursive displays "Strength." You decided to get it because she once told you something when you were very young, and it had always stayed with you.

"_**It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; I can never fight for myself, but, for others, I can kill."**_

So when your father tried to choke your mother, you claimed it was inner-strength that lead you to smashing a chair over his head, and calling the police. He told you he'd hate you for an eternity, but you didn't care, beside your grandmother, your mom was the person you cherished most in life and you wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

But you thought back to the time you almost got gang raped, and you got mad at yourself for being so weak in protecting your own self. You could protect other people, but you couldn't even protect yourself. If Jessie and his 3 big brothers hadn't looked in that alley and saw the commotion when they were walking back from the movies, then you probably wouldn't even be alive. And, sometimes you do wish you were dead, life is so hard, but you have to remember that you have to be strong for your mom. Her heart would be broken into a million pieces if she heard you were dead...and she'd probably try to kill herself as well.

* * *

Rewind -December 6th- 9:05AM - Back at Barden

It had been 4 days since anyone had last heard you. And, everyone was starting to get a little weary, especially...Chloe. She still continued to call never losing hope, but never received an answer. The bellas would be a little more worried if it hadn't been for you leaving at random times and not returning for days. It was normal for you not to show up sometimes. But they all agreed it was like you had fallen off the face of the earth, and they started feeling guilty as well for getting wasted on your birthday instead of celebrating the sober way.

No one knew the pressure Aubrey was under for keeping Beca's secret. Do you know how painful it is not being able to tell anything because you absolutely gave your word you wouldn't?

So she had to lie, or else everyone would be covered in chunks.

Quietly Aubrey mentioned that you were over at your aunts...

And of course someone had to question you, and of course it would be Chloe. She was strangely over-curious when speaking of you. But you didn't know that, cause you were never around when they spoke of you.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Her eyebrows furrowed and her voice a little too defensive

_**Shit**_ "...Uh...She tex-texted me." _**That was a lie**_

Tension filled the room as the Bellas watched Aubrey, who was watching Chloe

When Chloe heard this she felt her blood boiling, and as she walked off she shouted "_**Yeah, when I want to call and text her she doesn't even answer, but then she texts you, of all people. You guys aren't even best f**__-"_ but that part was unheard because the door slammed shut behind her. It was so...strange, Chloe had a fling like every weekend, yet she was acting like a jealous girlfriend over Beca. As everyone filed out Aubrey sat down shaking her head

"_**If only you knew, what had happened with her..."**_

Aubrey continued lying to the bellas about how you were doing fine and such, and every time Aubrey mentioned you, Chloe got up and stormed off. This was an everyday occurrence, and now it was like Aubrey was doing it on person just to test Chloe. Something was up with Chloe, she just needed to figure it out.

It had been 5 days since the funeral and you were feeling a lot better, mostly because your mind wasn't on Chloe. But your mood dropped as you remembered the night that you celebrated your birthday with the bellas. You were in your car as you checked your phone and Oh God...

_***87 Missed calls* *119 New messages***_

Of course the majority would be from Chloe, and at first she seems worried but then she starts getting malicious, then downright rude

_**-"Beccccss I miss you so so much, please come back!" :Chloe**_

_**-"Seriously, Beca, where are you?" :Chloe**_

_**-"Beca! Why aren't you here with meee?" :Chloe**_

_**-"Hope you're ok, miss you xx." :Chloe**_

_**-"Short-stack! Where ya at?." :Amy**_

_**"Wow, Beca, you're not gonna answer me?" :Chloe**_

_**"Beca, I'm not fucking playing." :Chloe**_

_**"What's your fucking problem!?." :Chloe**_

_**"Yeah, you're the fucking worst friend ever, have fun at your damn aunts." :Chloe**_

_**"STOP TEXTING AUBREY AND ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!." :Chloe**_

_**"I'M SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU, IT'S NOT FAIR HOW YOU ANSWER TO HER AND NOT TO ME, YOU FUCKED UP OUR FRIENDSHIP. I'M DONE WITH YOUR DUMBASS. HAVE A NICE LIFE, TTYN, BITCH." :Chloe**_

When you read the last text, which was sent 17 minutes ago, you were crying tears of anger. How could your best friend be such a heartless bitch to you? You needed to talk to Aubrey about all of this A.S.A.P


	5. Chapter 5

There have been times where you've felt pretty down, but nothing compares to what you're feeling now. No words can mend your broken heart, and what she just texted you proves, that indeed, you can't trust anyone; cause eventually everyone will hurt you, intended or not. So if you lay yourself too thin, people will walk all over you and not give a **shit**.

You don't hate Chloe, cause you find it physically and mentally impossible to do so. But you can't be mad at her, but you don't want to chew her out, cause if you did, then she'd probably cry for days and days on end. No one knows that when you're mad, you become the worst person **ever**, and nothing will stop you once you get going. It's simple, once someone makes it onto your blacklist, they stay there permanently.

* * *

10:23PM - Wednesday - December 12th

Those thoughts invade your mind and your eyes are downcast while doing so. Your suitcase is being slowly dragged behind you as you make your way to the elevator. What you don't notice is Chloe is walking into the complex with Tom and when she sees you, and as she's literally 30 feet away and when she sees you, her eyes narrow into little slits, her eyebrows are furrowed and her fists are balled up. She's too pissed to notice your slumped stature and downcast gaze.

As you enter the elevator you bump into a very shocked Aubrey. You look at her with a sad smile, and she immediately starts explaining everything to you. And you're glad she's telling you this, cause you're finally catching up. She asks if you're mad and you shake your head no, cause she had to do... what she had to do, because you requested it. You know this whole mess is your fault but you didn't want any of the Bellas seeing you hurt in any way. So you did what you do best and escaped when things were hard.

As an impulse Aubrey hugs you and you're a little shocked, this is so unlike her. As Chloe sees this exchange she's about to squeeze Tom's hand off cause she's so mad. So she jets off to her dorm.

After you two hug (or more like her hug you out of the guilt she feels.) You both depart, and when you make it to your floor, you're kind of pissed cause you have to pass Chloe's dorm. You slowly trudge, your mind wandering to how you've said absolutely nothing while coming back and that's when you snap out of your thoughts because you happen to hear a whole shit load of ruckus. The door of Chloe's dorm is open and as you walk by you see the two against the wall in a rough tongue battle. From your peripheral vision you see Chloe, and when she sees you, she stares not even for a second and slams the door her absolute hardest.

You're sad. No, not even sad. You're falling into a state of deep depression, and there's nothing that can help you. You figure it's time to end your life right now, right? You want to do that cause you have nothing to live for. You just want to grab those pills on your dresser, or take a razor and cut away the pain.

But you **don't**

You look at your tattoo and shake away from all the negative thoughts. You do have something to live for or rather someone, and that's your **mom**.

You can't do this, and you refuse to sink. You need to be **strong**.

* * *

3:16AM - Even though you gave yourself a pep talk, the feeling of heart break will...most likely stay for God knows how long. As you're lying in your bed curled up into a little ball, the tears slip out. Because even though you decided not to end your life, you're still really hurting.

* * *

3:37AM- There's a loud banging on your door, and when you open it up, you see the existence of your heart break standing in front of you. She's obviously drunk and you can tell she's been crying. And when you look her in the eyes, you see something you've never seen before...maybe it's hate, or rage..you don't really know, but what you do know is that it isn't a good thing. And that's when she starts yelling...

**"I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!, OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU ANSWER AUBREY! YOU'RE THE WORST BEST FRIEND EVER! GOD, SERIOUSLY, CAN'T YOU TELL SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU? NO ONE LIKES YOU! ESPECIALLY ME! YOU'RE A BACK STABBING BITCH, I TRIED TO CARE FOR YOU BUT NO, ALL YOU EVER DO IS PUSH PEOPLE AWAY CAUSE YOU'RE SELFISH!"**

At first you take her words to heart..but then you start to get pissed cause she has **NO FUCKING CLUE** what the hell she's talking about. The sadness in your heart gets replaced with anger as she talks down to you, and she's been yelling for like 20 minutes. Like shit, you done yet? You check your watch and it's already 4AM. And surprisingly, you haven't said not one word to her, figuring this won't end soon, you step out the dorm and she's still yelling. As you check the hallway you walk back in and yawn, and that makes her even angrier, she getting angry cause you have a poker face and she honestly expected you to argue back, but in this situation you're being the bigger person, so you're letting her have her little tantrum. You're pretending those words don't hurt you, but they do. And they're cutting in deep. As of now you're done with her shit so out of nowhere you slam the door the hardest you can and at last silence.


	6. Chapter 6

You didn't even bother coming to practice on Thursday, Friday...or even Saturday. And none of the girls even had a clue you were back. Honestly, you don't know why you came back, It was only one more week then you'd go back to New York for winter holidays. Thinking back to it...there was only one other time you two fought and it was over her boyfriend.

* * *

_**Flashback**_ - December 3rd - Last year - It was a Friday and it was Chloe and Tom's year anniversary, and of course you were upset that they hadn't broken up yet. Cause in all honesty, he was probably the worst boyfriend ever. So when she texted you during that whole week, you kept the texts short and the calls clipped.

It was 11:16PM when you heard a knock at the door and opened up to a very cute but blubbering redhead. She immediately leaped into your arms and started sob-talking right away, It was really hard for you to hear but all you could make out was that he cancelled again. Like seriously, this is getting old, this has been the 12th date he's cancelled, like might as well live on your damn couch. After about an hour or so of you just hugging her while you two sat on the couch you couldn't take it anymore..so you blurted out "Why are you even with him?" The question took her aback and she just stared at you. It was like a "Did you really just ask that question?" kind of stare.

She answered as it was a matter of fact "Because we love each other!, You can't seriously be that dull right?" It was your turn to stare at her, but the only difference was that your poker face came into play. You pointed a finger at her, your voice raising a little louder "**YOU**, can't be serious right now! THAT is not love, I don't even know what that shit is! He's only using you for sex!, You're the dull one, not me!" With that she smacked you square across the face and immediately regretted it when she saw your eyes. The normal dark blue was replaced with a mossy green, something that only shows when you're extremely angry.

She slightly cowered when she saw the anger in your eyes and in the coldest tone you replied never staring away from her crystal blue eyes "You believe what the **fuck** you want, but I won't be there when he breaks your fucking heart after choosing you over someone else." With that you went into your room and slammed the door, and started to throw shit around. Like seriously, how stupid could she be? She slowly walked out, flinching at every noise you made in the process of destroying your room.

6 days later you two still weren't talking, and you didn't really care...that much. You just so happened to see them when you were walking back from Starbucks. As they were approaching you, you flipped out your phone and it put an instant smile on your face cause you saw your Grammy was calling. You were smiling wide and talking, looking down at the ground when you heard Tom hock a loogie. Right in front of you a big piece of phlegm landed, missing your shoes by about two inches. And as you looked up, you saw a smug look on his face, while she avoided looking into your eyes. But anyway, you smiled your sweetest smile at him and...hmm, shall it be said "spilled" your HOT coffee all over his pants. You roughly bumped shoulders in between them, nearly knocking them over and he turned around hollering empty threats, so what did you do? You flipped him the bird while walking away, not even bothering to spare him another glance.

It was a rather pleasant surprise when you got back from break, it was 2:30AM and you literally just got back in your dorm about 10 minutes ago when you hear a knock. Answering the door, you rolled your eyes and she gave you a sheepish smile. She came to apologize for being such a bitch and how they broke up the day you left for New York. She said having you in her life was so much more important cause you actually cared for her unlike Tom. She gave you a peck on the cheek and thanked you for watching out for her and as she was turning to leave you offered is she wanted to sleep over, and you could tell she was excited cause her eyes were beaming but her body language showed that she was trying to play it off acting like it wasn't a big deal, but she did accept.

She climbed into your spare bed and was out like a light...or so you thought. As you changed into your pajamas you didn't realize that she had been watching the whole time. She marveled at your chiseled stomach and toned arms, your nice muscular thighs or solid ass. You climbed into bed and 45 minutes later you reached the stage where you're almost asleep, like that barely conscious stage. So you may...or may not have heard ruffling and may or may not have felt a dip in your bed. You must've thought it was a dream that someone was wrapping their arms around you and snuggling their face into the crook of your neck. You must've fallen asleep by the time she whispered something against you...

"_I broke up with him because I'm starting to get feelings for you, but I know there will never be an "us" because you don't feel the way I feel about you. Not having you in my life would be so hard, so I'd choose you over him. Any day."_

Oh..silly Chloe, if only you knew.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the following Monday when you decided to come to practice, and of course you were late...by like 3 minutes, what a record! As you walked in, your stature remained slumped with your head down. You didn't even acknowledge anyone as you came in and sat down, when you came in, it was completely silent until you heard a sneer...and oh of course you knew who that came from. The rest of the girls were shocked to see you came out of the blue, so many questions they wanted to ask, but they didn't when they saw your behavior. And out of all people, Chloe believed that you were faking it. So you remained that way, not talking, not looking at anyone.

You remained that way through the week and no one ever got to ask you what was wrong because you always arrived late and bolted immediately when practice was done. It was on a Wednesday when you all were practicing choreography and you weren't getting it. So Aubrey asked Chloe..like seriously, of all people to help you. She responded in a curt manner "Yeah, I think she has it." Aubrey wasn't taking any of her shit, so she gave her a "Move your ass" kind of look.

Huffing, Chloe walks over to you, you still aren't talking, or looking at anyone, so when she grabs your hands it kind of startles you. As she's directing you through the steps you aren't pushing her away, or anything like that, and she's kind of surprised. She used love to see you get flustered so she would do certain things on purpose and would always get a reaction from you, but this time when she tried it, you didn't respond.

Your icy gaze remained on the floor and she let go of your hands, watching you with an inquisitive look on her face. As you look up she notices your eyes have changed to a sparkling light blue and she's frozen in place. She swallows thickly at the beauty at your eyes which display sadness, but she doesn't want to admit how gorgeous they look so she walks off.

She internally scolds herself for fawning over your beauty when she's supposed to be angry at you. Not having you talk to her, or be in her life has been a real struggle, and she may be feeling guilty for completely biting your head off...who knows?

* * *

It's Thursday around 9:30PM when you're coming back from your shift at the station, you have a big smile on your face as you remember you'll be leaving tomorrow right after Bellas practice. You miss your mom a lot and can't wait to see her. You're walking on a concrete path...which happens to be the same one that Aubrey and Chloe are walking on but you don't notice because they're a couple feet behind you. They were chatting before but when they see you they stop talking, and stare, still remaining to keep their distance.

As you keep on walking you hear your ringtone and see that it's an unknown number, your eyebrows furrow in confusion but you answer it anyway.

"Beca..."

The mossy green is starting to return into your eyes, it's your father. Your tone is cold as you answer him with a simple "what?"

What he responded with made you want to reach through the phone and literally tear his eyes out

"When I get out of jail, I'll be going after your mom...so uhm, aha, better watch out."

You respond, your tone so deathly and cold.. "You won't be getting out **_ANY FUCKING TIME SOON_**." By now you're yelling "**_I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT, YOU HEAR ME? I HATE_ _YOU- YOU RUINED ME AND MOMS LIFE!_**" By now you're screeching "_**IF YOU EVER COME CLOSE TO HER I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! A CHAIR WON'T BE THE ONLY THING SMASHING THROUGH YOUR HEAD THE NEXT TIME YOU BRING YOUR RAGGEDY ASS, YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE A DEAD BEAT, YOU'RE THE WORST EXCUSE FOR A FATHER.**_" But then your voice comes to a whisper.

"_You're dead to me_."

And with that you hang the phone up. As you stand there, you still haven't noticed the extremely shocked Aubrey and Chloe standing there, their eyes are wide, hands shaking and mouths agape. You're so closed off and emotionally detached that they had no idea that you could become so angry. Chloe had seen you angry, but not this angry, and frankly she was scared...scared that you'd do that to her, if she pushed you any further.

They weren't expecting you to throw your phone down as hard as you could and sprint away sobbing.

* * *

It was Friday, the day you'd be leaving and you were supposed to be happy, but you weren't. You continued to look down and not talk to anyone but it was different this time. Instead of your sad blank stare it was replaced with a stone cold angry one. Chloe and Aubrey exchanged worried glances at each other and when it was time for choreography, Chloe came up and helped you, without Aubrey telling her to and you thought it was weird. As she was helping you, she never broke eye contact...and she was a lot gentler. But you remained the same, not talking, or looking at anyone.

It was at the end of practice when you walked up on stage and asked everyone to sit back down. They all looked at you with shock, but they did follow instructions immediately.

It was hard for you but you were going to tell them the truth. No backing down this time.

You took a deep breath "**Ah, I'm sorry I haven't been acting myself lately...or the fact that I ditched out on you guys for like 2 weeks.**" *Silence* **The reason why i'm up here is because I told Aubrey to keep quiet about why I really left...She lied about me being fine at my aunts, or about me updating or texting her. Cause in reality I didn't talk to anyone...I left for New York, to go to my Grandmas funeral.** **You see, she died on the night that we celebrated my birthday...I -I didn't want a-anyone to see me hurt...so I left, I didn't want you guys to take pity on me...So, I figured, I needed to be strong and tell you all this before anything else became a mess...**" You take a deep breath and walk off leaving them opened mouth and shocked. And guess who was the most shocked of all? Yeah, you got it right. _Chloe_.

Chloe felt...Oh God, there's no words to explain how she feels. Cause it's sure of a hell a lot more than guilty, sorry, remorseful...all that shit put together. She was a bitch towards you and she was desperate to be back in your life again. She bitched you out cause she was what?

She was **Jealous**

And now she feels like probably the worst human scum on the planet because she let her emotions take control rather than her brain. And now she can't run after you cause you high tailed it out of there before anyone could even take another breath.

**Fucked up** is not what Chloe did, it was 10000 times worse than that.


	8. Chapter 8

You've been on the road for 3 hours, but you haven't really noticed. Lately, your attitude has been one of empathy, nothing really seems to make you happy or excited anymore. These 3 weeks have brought nothing but trouble for you and frankly, if this onset of misfortune doesn't come to a halt soon, you may not be around for much longer.

Maybe it's time to let her go, cause your feelings have brought nothing but disappointment and heartbreak. You so want to get rid of these feelings and never talk to her again, but it's impossible for you. You've already dug a hole so deep, might as well not even think about getting out. Even though she treated you with such poor regards, the thought of forgiving happens to cross your mind.

_**People do pretty foolish things when they're falling in love, No?**_

* * *

The radio served as background music, but now you've zeroed in on the current song playing. You can literally feel your insides flipping and your face turns into one of disgust. In a quick motion you slam your hand on the knob of the radio to turn the song off. You never thought a song could conjure up so much fire inside your heart. "You've got a friend in me" the song you and your father cherished long before he went to jail. He is also the reason why you hate movies so much. Every other day you 2 would bond by sitting on the couch, watching all the Disney classics...especially Toy Story. So when people ask why you hate movies so much, you cover it up with a simple "too predictable." You don't want anyone to know of the past you share with that monster.

What happened that night still plays into your memory, and it always leaves you wanting to go after him, but you stop. You're better than this. You will not turn into your father, someone who acts irrational out of rage.

* * *

Rewind - January 16, 2008 - You next door neighbor was having a sleepover and this was the first one you've ever been to. You couldn't help but feel excited, but you noticed a strange vibe coming between your parents these past couple of days. Usually they were really touchy feely and snuggly, but their tones were clipped and their actions distant. You shook off that feeling and went over to your friends house. It was about 10:16PM when you realized you forgot your sleeping bag, it shouldn't be of much harm since your house was right next door, so you ventured over. As you walked up the brick steps of your house you heard screaming, then a big slam after that.

Fear overtook your heart, but you ignored it and swung the door open. Your eyes watered at the sight and your brain went into overdrive.

Your father was choking your mother on the floor, blood spilling from her head from the vase he smashed onto her head a couple seconds ago. A few seconds passed by and he was still clutching onto her neck, her eyes were shut from the beating he gave her. You registered the words he was screaming at her. "_**You're cheating on me, aren't you!?, I know it! Don't you dare try to lie to me! I'm gonna fucking kill you"**_ But she never responded and enough was enough. You sprinted up to him and tackled him into the china cabinet and managed to get 4 solid punches to his face before he punched you, sending you flying into the nearby kitchen table.

He wasn't fast enough to get back to beating her, cause in that small interval of time that he crawled back to her, you grabbed one of the metal chairs and limped up to him, slamming it into the back of his head.

He collapsed onto your mom's stomach, and you immediately kicked him off. You couldn't hold back the tears and immediately checked to see if she was alive. A sense of relief washed over you as you saw that she was breathing and that her heart was still beating...though it was very faint. Calling 911 you reported the incident and your father was literally dragged to a jail cell.

A month later your father was ordered to 15 years for attempted manslaughter and as he walked out of the court room he stared you dead in the eyes, and said his final words before leaving. "_**I'll hate you for an eternity, Beca Mitchell**_."

You just stared at him, not a look of sadness, or pain, but rather a look of hatred, something you've never felt with anyone before. If there wasn't any security around you'd jump over the table and beat the living daylights out of him, probably killing him. And if he were to die, you'd revive him again and kill him 20 more times. No one lays a hand on your mom and gets away with it.

As you were walking out of the court room an older blonde woman gets in front of you, and you try to move out of the way but she's blocking you. Feeling the rage inside you starting to rise, you say as politely as you can, "_**Excuse me, MISS**_." But she's not budging. You're about to snap on her when she raises her index finger and points at you. "_**You ruined my life!"..."We were supposed to get MARRIED!, now it's all your fault my FIANCE is in jail!**_"

You stare at her in exasperation...

**Fiancé**...

Then you explode **" y-KNOW WHAT? He's a nO GOOD FATHER ANYWAY! HE'S A FUCKING DEAD BEAT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE? A HOMEWRECKER! YOU CAN'T FUCKING FIND SOMEONE OF YOUR OWN SO YOU STEAL ANOTHER MARRIED WOMANS MAN! YOU'RE PATHETIC, AND SO IS HE!**"

As you're walking home the thought dawns on you...

.._He tried to blame your mom for cheating on him, because he felt guilty for cheating on her_...

What a fucking **coward**

* * *

Present - Sunday - 12:16PM

You stare out the window of that little coffee shop, and nothing seems to be in your mind at the moment. You and Jesse were suppose to meet up but of course he's running a little late.

22 minutes pass and he finally shows up, giving you some lame excuse about his car but you don't really seem to care. Conversation flows rather easily, and you end up telling him about the way Chloe's been towards you

"**Sounds to me like she's a little jealous**..." He says to be matter of fact

You furrow your eyebrows "**Why should she be jealous?...I only have eyes for her...But I guess that doesn't really matter anymore**." You say as your demeanor slumps

"**I- Jess, this whole having a crush thing is killing me, I can't do this, it's too much. That's all I can think about, besides protecting my mom from my dad and-**"

He grabs your hand and shushes you

"**You need some rest, go home and we'll meet up soon for another coffee break**."

* * *

1:11PM - Is the time you enter your house, and it's unlocked, which is strange because even if your mother's home, it stays locked. Part of the procedure of remaining safe. Usually you'd hear the sink running, or your mother humming...but it's quiet...a little..too quiet. All you can hear is the squeak of the floor boards from your shoes as you progress into the house.

"**Mom...?"**

Then something hits you in the back of your head and you fall into one of the cabinets knocking down all the dishes inside hitting and cutting you as you collapse down to the floor.

Black is what you see

But screaming is what you hear

It's not soon before you pass out

* * *

You wake up and your vision is extremely distorted. You can make out a couple figures but it hurts too much to concentrate so you close your eyes and fall asleep again.

The next time you open your eyes you can see a little better now and your mom is holding your hand and crying.

"**Mom...?**" Hopefully this time something won't hit the back of your head

Your mom looks up and has a relieved smile on her face, despite her teary eyes

"**What happened?**" you croak out; Literally, you can hear the blood surging through your brain and it's nauseating

"**...Your father broke out of jail and attacked you, I didn't know he had broken into the house cause I was out back working on the garden. When I heard all the ruckus I ran in with my shovel and saw him over you...**" Her voice was starting to break

"**He tri-tried to...**"

You stopped her and patted her hair

She continued though "**I beat him with the shovel and now...he's d-**"

"**Mom, you did what you had to do, or else he would've gone after you. Thank you for saving my life.**" you said squeezing her hand a little

Jessie was out when you woke up but he was relieved to see you when he got back

"**Becs, I'm so glad you're doing better, Hey, should I call the girls to tell them what happened?...I think they'd like to know...especially...Chloe**."

You cock your head to the side as your eyebrows furrow in confusion...the question you asks leaves him wide eyed

..."**Who's Chloe..?"**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Beca, stop messing around! you can't be serious!"**

You stared at him with wide and innocent eyes "**I honestly have no clue who you're talking about...and to be honest that name i-"**

**"Beca...Chloe's the gi-" **Jesse interrupted

**"Ah! Ms. Mitchell! I see you're awake now!" **The doctor walked into the room interrupting Jesse from his further explanations. It took a while for him to explain his reports and how you luckily received a minor contusion. He showed you some X-Rays and gave you a prescription to help if you had any migraines or things of that sort.

Jesse never really did get to tell you who Chloe was, and eventually that was pushed into the back of your mind.

* * *

When you got hit in the back of the head, your whole brain must've altered because your whole behavior changed towards...everything. Usually when you came home you threw your clothes on the floor or when you ate you'd leave the dishes in the sink without washing them. But, now everything was spotless and you'd freak out if you even saw one used plate on the kitchen table.

Your sarcastic comments came to a halt and it was replaced with a genuine affectionate attitude. You wore less makeup and shopped with your mom for more cutesy clothes rather than your dark apparel. Everything you did, was done with care and it was as if the real you was flipped inside out with the you that everyone was used to. It never occurred to you that the real you was hidden from everyone, because you didn't want to risk becoming emotionally damaged.

For some reason you felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of your shoulders ever since you went home from the hospital. You noticed the extra "pep in your step" and just felt really great about life in general. You were literally all smiles and even went to the club a couple of times without being forced.

It was New Years when you decided to go spend it at a well known club. Even though you couldn't drink that surely didn't mean you couldn't have fun. You were dancing rather wildly when you accidentally bumped into a girl. You whipped your head around to apologize but when you did she didn't even spare you another glance. Her hair was red and was a couple inches higher than her shoulders. You just stared at her as she walked by and you felt like...she reminded you of someone. You walked out of the club and pondered deeply "**A middle school friend? A childhood bully? Damn, can't remember.**"

* * *

Thursday - The day you came back from New York - 1:13 AM

This must've probably been the greatest break you've ever had. Literally it was stress free and you couldn't have been happier. Every time you went to the club though, you were always handed numbers and given compliments. But those things never really interested you for some reason, you felt like you had your heart set on someone...but WHO? Maybe you just felt like you were waiting for the right person to pass along...who knows?

You dropped onto your bed and fished out that well known tattered notebook. Your creative side was coming out again...

_**I'm searching for someone...**_

_**But I don't know who**_

_**I wish I had some hints**_

_**But I haven't got a clue...**_

* * *

The next day - Friday - 9:13PM

It was a pleasant surprise when you were asked to come and spin for a nearby club, word on the block was that you were pretty awesome. So they thought they'd give you a try. As you walked into the club you wore a big smile as you went on and showed your talent. About 2 hours into your show you noticed a few of the Bella's and walked over to them.

You wore a big smile "_**Guys! What brings you here! I'm really happy to see you guys here!"**_

Amy interrupted before anyone else could speak " _**Beca, when do we ever pass up a weekend at the club? We're happy to see you though! You look bomb!"**_

"_**I feel bomb Amy!**_" You smiled but it faltered a little when you saw the rest of the girls. Stacie, Jessica and CR were staring at you, worry on their faces.

"_**You guys alright?**_" You asked worry evident in your tone

Stacie answered "_**Yeah, we're fine but Chl-"**_

"_**Hey guys!**_" Jessie chimed in appearing out of nowhere, you smiled at him at looked back at the girls "_**Ok, guys I'll talk to you later I have to head to the bathroom then get back to spinning!**_"

When you entered the bathroom the two stalls were occupied but that was okay, you didn't need to go anyway. As you were reapplying your makeup you happened to overhear the conversation going on between the two girls in the stall...

"_**Brey, you don't understand...she won't forgive me. I'm positive. Literally my life is crumbling out of the guilt I feel**_."

"_**She'll understand, Rel**_-"

"_**Brey, HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO RELAX!**_"

The sudden scream of the distressed girl startled you so much you dropped your mascara

"_**Shit!**_" You swore

_**Dead silence**_

You scurried to the floor to pick up the mascara and caught a glimpse of black stilettos

Those shoes look so...

"_**Hello? Is anyone there? Are you okay out there?**_"

You high tailed it out of there before they caught you eavesdropping in on their convo...

30 minutes passed and there was another break, but this time you decided to stay near the equipment. You got a proud feeling when you saw how hyped the people were over your mixes. It kind of warmed up your heart and you really liked that feeling. When you were on break you really liked socializing but watching people was even better. You loved to see the reactions on people's faces when they figured out what songs you mixed together or how well songs could blend together.

As you were looking around you saw Aubrey with the girls and you waved to all of them when they looked in your direction. Your eyes wandered a little more till you saw two people making out ferociously in the middle of the dance floor, grinding included. This was totally normal except for that fact that she too had red hair just like the one from the club back in New York. You don't know why, but this interest in red heads was really bizarre to you.

You ventured outside to walk around a bit and stare at the stars, what a beautiful night. In your opinion winter nights always felt the loveliest and most refreshing. There's just something about the smell of burning wood and fresh feel of bitter frost that makes you feel a little warmer inside.

Venturing back into the club, you must've lost your footing cause it sent you flying into that couple you saw making out before.

You were the first to get up "_**Ah, I'm so clumsy, sorry about that guys." **_You said not even bothering to actually look up at them before going back to spin. I mean, they're drunk they won't even notice you.

But they did notice you or rather the girl noticed you.

30 minutes later and you were on your break. And again you were scanning the crowd though this time your eyes stopped on that redhead you saw earlier and your breath hitched.

She was so beautiful

and also staring at you very intensely

Her intense staring was making your stomach flutter and you were becoming very nervous. You don't know why, but your heart was beating really rapidly and it felt a little too hot in the room.

She's seems all too familiar

**Do you know her?**...

**Yes**...?

**Or Maybe no**...

_**You can't remember...**_

_**Damn**_...


	10. Chapter 10

The next day - Saturday - 7:16AM -

Honestly you don't know why you're up so early, you just got home from the club around 3 so why aren't you sleeping right now? It's so weird to think about that redhead cause you don't even know who she is, so why are you thinking about her so much? Why did she appear in your dreams?

Maybe it was her electric eyes that knocked you off guard...or rather the way she was looking at you. Was there a hint of sadness through that intense gaze? Yeah, you don't really know...

Nameless is what she remains to be...

*Cue dramatic sigh*

* * *

It is now 7:45AM and you've decided to go to the beach to run. You run? Yeah, real funny. This is serious business though, you haven't even exercised for a whole month! tsk tsk

2 minutes running on the sand and you're already out of breath

"**Fuck this shit.**" You say already taking off your running shoes and socks and put them into your book bag. Might as well enjoy the cool ocean while you're out here anyway. Despite it being January, the coldness of the beach doesn't drive you away. You've walked a couple miles when you notice a small figure out in the ocean.

They're just standing there staring out at the sea, and as you walk a little closer you see that they are indeed very far out in the ocean, just standing and staring. You don't know who this person is, but you're thinking they must be really nutty if they're going to stand in the ocean in the middle of winter. The waves are getting a little higher but they don't seem to notice, oblivious to their surroundings.

You're honestly getting a little worried, so you jog up a little so you can get a better view of them but they're still a little teensy bit blurry cause you never got glasses like you should've. It's been 5 minutes and they're still standing there and that's when you see a big wave coming. But they aren't moving.

Your heartbeat is starting to pick up and your feet are ready to bolt if they get knocked down. The wave is approaching and as you blink it hits them with as much force as a stampede. You don't need to convince yourself a second time to go after them. And as your body hits the water, it feels like dropping into the arctic ocean. It's like a stinging feeling but you ignore it and go after them.

* * *

They're getting further out to sea, and you book it to catch them. They almost slip out of your hands but you catch them by the hood and drag them back to shore. Despite being out of breath your tear off their jacket and oh it's a girl..and her hair is the exact shade of red like the one back at the club, just a bit darker. She's really pre-

You scolded yourself "Save her you idiot" Her face is pale and she doesn't seem to be breathing , so you perform chest compression...still nothing.

Mouth to mouth is your only option

Here goes nothing

The moment your lips touch you can literally feel a spark, and for a second you're dazed. But then you remember she could be dead soon. You get in 2 breath fulls and her eyes pop open.

* * *

They're the color of the Mediterranean sea only more beautiful

_Oh hey, it's that girl from the club...the really beautiful one_

She coughs out the water and looks at you, tears are in her eyes and her lip is quivering.

_**"B-B-You save my lif-I'm so so sorry**_!" She whales not even caring about holding the tears back. You don't know why, but you engulfed her in a hug and she responded by squeezing the air out of you, clinging onto your clothes and crying into your neck

Is this Déjà vu?

"_**Are you okay?**_" You asked, slightly frazzled by this whole epidemic

-Silence-

You decide to break the silence again "**Here**_**, you must be really cold."**_ You grab the blanket out of your backpack and wrap her in it and start rubbing her arms.

She remains to look down, her tears never ceasing. In a moment of braveness you take her chin and lift it up, "_**Please don't do this**_" you say wiping her tears "_**People make mistakes but they don't realize that's part of life, you're supposed to make mistakes.**_" ..."_**And please don't cry, you're much too beautiful for that.**_" At this her eyes widened and a smile broke out

"_**Really?**_..." She asked hope in her voice

"_**Of course**_." You smile reassuringly, you check your watch and sigh at the time "_**I must go now, I promised my friend i'd watch his puppy! I'm really excited I loveee puppies!**_"

With that you took off, her mouth fell agape when you ran away, and something was spreading into her heart. Something positive.

* * *

As Chloe made her way into the door she was greeted by a very frantic Aubrey.

"_**Chloe, we need to talk, it's about...Beca...**_"


	11. Chapter 11

"**Chloe...I think you need to sit down..**"

"**No, what's wrong with her? Is she okay? Is she...dying**?"

"**Chloe, sit down and listen, don't talk till I'm finished..."**

Chloe did as she was told, but she sat at the edge of the couch, her heart was pumping into overdrive. Aubrey kneeled down and took Chloe's hands..

"_**There- there was an accident**_" Aubrey said softly as she broke eye contact

Tears were already forming in Chloe's eyes; her tongue was in a knot. How would she react if she found out Beca was dead? The person who just literally saved her life after she treated them with such disrespect...

"_**Her father tried to kill her..**_" Chloe gasped

"_**And, he hit her in the back of her head... she was in the hospital for a couple of days...**_"

Chloe's hands were covering her mouth by now and her tears were already flowing like a coursing river.

*Silence*

Chloe couldn't take it, she grabbed Aubrey's shoulder and shook her

"_**Aubrey, what is it? Please tell me that isn't it! Aubrey, tell me! Please!**_" Chloe shouted, her voice raw

Aubrey closed her eyes and looked down

"_**And now...she's completely forgotten who you...are.**_"

Chloe simply stared at Aubrey, no emotion in her eyes whatsoever. Her arms fell at her sides and she just stared. Her lip started quivering and her eyebrows were starting to furrow

"_**H-how? This can't be, This can't be happening. She ca- I can't do this.**_"

* * *

Chloe pushed Aubrey aside and ran out the dorm room, Aubrey tried to follow but Chloe was too fast.

Chloe ran and ran till she was a good distance away from the dorms. She never stopped crying and she felt like...God, what did she feel like? She didn't even know...Needless to say she was in pain.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going but that never stopped her quick steps. You were walking out of a music store when you noticed her.

She was in such a trance she ignored your calling when you saw her walking in your direction, her head was down.

"_**Hey, mermaid!**_" You hollered, obviously joking around

You repeated it again while she walked up to you and when she glanced up it was as if she looked past you and her shoulder bumped roughly with yours.

You caught up to her and grabbed her hand, and she immediately stopped. But she never looked back at you.

_**"I thought I asked you no more crying? It makes me sad to see you sad, no one should be so sad.**_" You said, which was true. She was so gorgeous, for some reason seeing a frown made your heart limp.

You walked up in front of her and grabbed both of her hands, she just stared at them. They were so cold and shaking, after all it was still winter. This was the second time you did this but you lifted her chin and took in her beauty and sighed while wiping her tears with your thumb.

You smiled gently and pulled her along with the hand that was holding hers

"_**Let's go get some ice cream!"**_

* * *

You ordered double fudge and her chocolate chip, and as you two sat down, an awkward silence followed. You thought to yourself...

"_**Phew, at least she isn't crying anymore.**_" So you broke the silence..

"_**What's wrong, mermaid**_?"

She looked up briefly then back down, a long pause followed "_**I- Someone really close to me, has forgotten who I am...**_"

"_**Do they have Alzheimer's**_?" You ask, curiosity sparking inside you

"_**No, something happened...And I just feel really bad.**_" She said, her shoulders slumping a little as she continued

"_**A few weeks ago I was...really jealous cause they were spending time with someone else rather than me and I exploded on them, I really regret it...I just wished they like me back..**_"

"_**I really hope he remembers soon, you're really sweet**_" you say, a little bummed out that she isn't showing interest towards you...and that she's probably as straight as a ruler

She smiles a little, you haven't noticed her blush cause you're too busy licking the dripping ice-cream "_**T-thanks.**_"

You look back up and give her a warm smile...

"_**Hey you wanna hear a funny story?**_"

She nods, interest gleaming in her eyes

"_**Ok, so one time I was friends with this one boy and his name was Terrell. Anyway, every Wednesday was pizza day at my school and it always bothered me whenever he ate his pizza...cause he always never ate the crust. Ok, so one day I dared him to eat the crust just so he could get rid of it and he did it. I think he drank strawberry milk too. Back to what happened, he said he wasn't feeling well so I was like "oh, whatev you'll get over it." So like 30 minutes later we're in class and I turn to ask him a question and throws up all in my face." **_You make a really disgusted gross face and she bursts out laughing.

You smile really wide cause you have accomplished to make her laugh. You lightly swat her arm but she doesn't stop.

"_**Okkkk**_, _**mermaid. It wasn't that funny, y'know...I mean it smelt like goldfish food...so..it wasn't that great.**_"

She catches her breath and smiles really bright at you. You don't know it but somewhere in her heart, she's jumping for joy cause you're finally opening up to her...after 2 years she's finally getting to know more about you other than your love for music.

Your smile drops as you become serious.."_**I really wish things stayed silly and simple like how it used to be...**_"

You look up and stare deep in her eyes

"_**I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you, so i'll tell you..."**_ Deep breath "_**My father, he ruined me and my mom's life...**_" Another deep breath "_**He tried to kill her because he blamed her for cheating on him...but in reality he was cheating on her, she would've almost died if I hadn't been there to stop him...I was 15 at the time, so i've had to face 4 long years feeling nothing but hate for him...**_"

"_**Up until recently...He escaped from jail and went after me, but this time, my mom..she saved my life and now he's where he belongs...and it isn't jail. His fiancé is back up in New York, she went crazy after he went to jail and now she's been put in a mental hospital...**_"

Things were starting to click in Chloe's mind as she listened very intently to your story. The hostile tone during the call, him going after you, you never talking about your father...it all made sense to her now.

You didn't notice it, but you two were holding hands the whole time

a couple of minutes passed by when someone came into the ice cream parlor

"_**Oh my gosh! there you are!**_" Aubrey loudly said as she walked up to you and Chloe

"_**Oh,..Beca...Hi**_" She said, a little surprised seeing you

You smiled brightly "_**Oh hey, Aub...You guys know each other?"**_

"_**Yeah, she's in the bellas with us!**_" Aubrey replied giving Chloe a quizzical look

You were really excited to hear this, cause that meant spending more time with her...even if she didn't like you in that way..

"_**Dude**_ _**that's awesome!, Are you new or something? I've never seen you before at the practice..?**_ " You said, standing up to leave

"_**Anyway forget that question...Sadly, I've got to go, It was great talking to you, Bye Aubrey..Bye...I never caught your name?" **_You looked at her expectantly

She turned to you, giving you a playful smile "_**hmm, you'll just have to figure that out.**_"

You returned the smirk while walking towards the door "_**Hmph, fine then see ya, mermaid!**_"

_You may have not realized it...but you definitely made Chloe's whole week_

* * *

_S/N - Omg, the story about the boy throwing up on my face was really a true story! Haha, It was so gross :$$  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**You're sitting outside on a park bench, eyes closed and head facing towards the sky. You can feel the snowflakes falling on your face in an ever so dainty like manner. It's late at night so no one should be out, but you can feel a presence. You can feel your heartbeat picking up as you continue to keep your eyes closed. **_

_**Is it her?**_

_**No, you mustn't look**_

_**But you can feel their eyes on you**_

_**You must look; you have to look**_

_**As you open your eyes, you look down from the sky and see her**_

_**She's simply staring at you, and you feel your cheeks blaze under her intense gaze. It's no help that her eyes stand out and you can compare her to Ariel from the Little Mermaid. Hence why you call her that, in replacement for her real name which you still haven't learned. She walks up to you and smiles, embracing you for a hug. As you two are hugging, she whispers something clearly not audible.**_

_**As you ask her to repeat it again, she lets go and her behavior has clearly changed to an unfriendly expression. Her ice cold glare has thrown you off and you fear she might try and harm you.**_

_**"You, ruined our friendship." She replies voice low and deathly**_

_**She repeats it again but a little louder**_

_**You're starting to panic because this feels like déjà vu. You're palms are starting to sweat and you can feel the heat radiating inside you. **_

_**"Beca Mitchell, YOU. RUINED. EVERYTHING."**_

_**You stand up and she immediately walks towards you, jabbing a finger towards your chest**_

_**"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? EVERYTHING IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"**_

_**She's screaming and you're close to reaching a panic attack so you push her aside and run off. You can hear her screaming and running after you.**_

_**"HOW DARE YOU BECA MITCHELL, I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"**_

* * *

You wake up at 6:32AM gasping for air. Your clothes are drenched in sweat despite you just sleeping in a tank top and underwear. Even though it was a dream, the thought of her threatening to kill you, really shook you. The familiarity of this situation was too real, and it scared you that she even appeared in your dream trying to kill you. She seemed so nice, why would she want to do anything of the sort?

You looked around the room and saw that your roommate was still sleeping. So you decided to go to the bathrooms to shower.

When you reached the shower you were soaping up when you heard someone's voice. You didn't even have to peak out of the shower to know whose voice it belonged to.

Yeahp, mermaid girl

You should call her Ariel, shouldn't you?

Nah, it doesn't really fit so well

Just your luck she happened to pick the stall next to you, damn and the curtains are semi-transparent

Her voice filled the empty showers and you slowly turned the shower on leaving it to just a trickle. You were trying to get out of there as quick as possible without her hearing you. You were trying to avoid talking with her because you felt so off about the dream. What happened if she really did snap and try to kill you? It's just to just pull away before anything bad happens.

It was a struggle trying to rinse off but you did it..to the most minimal amount. As you were grabbing your towel, your brush fell and she immediately stopped singing.

"**Uh,...Is anyone there?**"

As soon as she asked, you booked it and ran towards the exit. Thankfully you left just as soon as she opened her curtain to check.

It was around 7:00AM when you finally finished getting ready and decided to check out the library before heading to the nearby coffee shop.

You actually had no idea what you were looking for. Yeah, books not really your thing. But you decided to check a book out on certain types of body language.

Hopefully that book should be of some use to you

* * *

As you were making your way to the coffee shop you bumped into a fairly tall person. You tried not to roll your eyes as you took note of the dark blue eyes and sandy colored hair.

Ah yes, what a pleasure it is to bump into your cousin, Kristophe.

He gave you a playful smirk before speaking "Aw, cousy, you should really watch where you're going. Wouldn't want to get into any fights would we? Come 'on let's get some coffee."

How would you describe Kristophe?

Hm, The average trickster

* * *

In high school, there wasn't one year where he didn't get busted for pulling a prank. Eventually he had to become homeschooled because the school officials had nowhere else to transfer him to.

He asked about your schooling and work. Just the simple stuff, then out of nowhere he mentioned her. Well, he didn't mention her name but gave a description "That girl with the really crazy blue eyes and fire hair." Actually he asked how she was doing and if you still liked her. You narrowed your eyes and furrowed your eyebrows.

"**Kristophe, how-What are you talking about?**"

"**You like her do you not?**" He replied while stirring his coffee

There was a long pause

"**...I do...**"

"**Well then what's the problem?**"

"**She's into someone else**"

* * *

He never got to answer because someone walked in and called your name. Yeah, you don't even have to guess to figure it out. Damn, she's everywhere isn't she?

"**Oh my gosh, Beca! How are you?**" She replied smiling brightly at you

"**Yeah, I'm great...**" You said quietly, not looking up from your coffee

"**Hey, would it be okay if we sat with you guys?**" She asked, looking at you rather than Kristophe who was focused on them

You waved your hand and she sat down with her "friend?" across from you and Kristophe

You all talked about work and school, just the simple stuff.

Then Kristophe asked what her relations was, with the guy who was sitting next to her

Kristophe, ugh, you idiot. _Why, why, why._

Before she could speak the young man jumped in "**Ah, yeah, I'm her boyfriend!**"

When you heard that your heart went out of whack. See? It was too good to be true, all the good girls always turn out to be straight...or taken.

What you hadn't noticed was that her gaze went to him and it was like she was shooting fire with her eyes. Her grip tightened and she reached under the table and did something that cause the young man to yelp.

Kristophe wasn't at all phased by this and smiled warmly at the two.

"**Awe, that's so sweet! You guys look dashing together!**"

He paused and snuck a glance over at you, a sly smile coming to his face

"**Yeah, it was really hard, but I somehow managed to get Beca to say yes to being my girlfriend.**"

**_STOP. SCCCCERRR. TIRE SCREECH. FREEZZZZZEEEE_**.

You knew your eyes were turning green and you fists were starting to clench. Your teeth were grinding together and when you finally looked up at her, she was simply staring at you. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open.

"**Kristophe, we uh, we have to go now. I have a, uh thing, yeah.**" You say pushing him out of the booth and dragging him out of the coffee shop

You dragged him till you were finally about a couple of blocks away

**"Kristophe, I'm...** *Breathe Beca, Breathe* **WHY. DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I'M EMOTIONALLY UNAVALIABLE?**" You screeched

"**WHAT is wRONg WITH yoU?**" You yell

He replies ever so calmly looking towards the sky

"**Hm, Beca, you will thank me for this.**"

"**Whatev Kristophe, go away. You're annoying**"

He smiles and pats your head "**Seriously, I've planned it out in my head.**"

You look at him, annoyance still all over your face "**Planned what?**"

"**Ah, you'll see...**" He replies, with his cheeky grin

ugh, stupid Kristophe, always messing with my head


End file.
